


Bodyguard

by BrownandBlonde



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Lost Bet, M/M, Praise, Soft Limits, Soriku - Freeform, anorgasmia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownandBlonde/pseuds/BrownandBlonde
Summary: Set after KH3. Soriku. Yaoi.Riku and Sora sneak out in the middle of the night to have fun on the beach.Kink: Lost Bet. Soft Limits. Anorgasmia. Praise.
Relationships: Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Bodyguard

Back before they left the island for the first time, when it was consumed by darkness, they had already been building a raft to leave. They had already hardened their hearts to the idea of never seeing their parents again.

So years later when they finally did reunite with their parents, there was what felt like a wall between them. Despite how glad their parents were to see them again, even Sora, the more emotionally delicate of the two boys, the other being Riku, was not particularly... what was the word? 

He was as friendly to his estranged mother as he was to a stranger he had met for the first time on another world. Friendly... but just friendly. Sora was just too alienated from his home at this point to feel anymore at home here in his old bedroom than he did in Twilight Town, or the Traverse Town or even Halloween Town.

He was more attached to his found family now, especially after all these years. One of whom appeared at his window. Riku.

"What are you doing here?" Sora asked. "Is everything okay?"

Riku just smiled. "Wanna go for a midnight swim?" 

And with that, Sora climbed out of his window and they took their boats to the island. Memories of the last time he was there at night, when he and Riku parted years ago, came flooding back. But he didn't say anything. He didn't want to bring up upsetting subjects that were long gone anyway.

"Do you want to race?", asked Riku as they unboarded. "For old times sake?"

"Sure." Sora agreed. "If I win, you have to clean the gummy ship." 

As it was, Goofy was the one who always cleaned the ship. Goofy was happy to do it, as he said it reminded him of being back home and waking up his son for school. But Sora had had enough of Goofy waking him up dancing the conga as he vacuumed. If he ever met his son, who was apparently called Max, he would have to ask how he could tolerate it. Sora could not. But he could not complain too much, because he didn't want to clean the ship himself. 

"And if you win..." 

"I steal your first kiss." Riku stated.

Sora went stiff. Thoughts of the ship drained out his ear. "H-How do you know it would be my first one? I've done it... plenty of times!"

"Oh really? With Kairi? Should I ask her?"

"No!"

"So it would be?"

"...Yeah. But why would you want it? I'm not giving it to you!"

"If I win you have to."

And with that, Riku bolted away. Sora panicked and ran after him. He thought Riku had grown out of being a jerk!

They ran across the bridge, that had since been rebuilt but was still shitty and collapsed under their weight.

Riku went around via the beach. This surprised Sora, as he remembered that Riku used to always go for the zip line. When he arrived there himself and grabbed the handle, he immediately understood why. They had outgrown it. It was made to withstand the weight of children. So Sora fell all the way down.

By this point, Riku had already hit the star and was jumping along the tree to get back to base. It made the coconuts fall and one landed on Soras head. "Ow!". Then he got up and carried on the course. 

Needless to say, Sora lost big time and Riku was waiting for him with a twinkle in his eyes, just like when they were younger.

Sora stumbled away, then pouted and stood his ground. "You wouldn't kiss me! I'm calling your bluff!"

"Yeah, you're right..." Riku walked up to him. "You've got an eye lash on your cheek by the way."

Sora rubbed his face. 

"No, let me get it. Close your eyes."

Sora closed his eyes. 

Then he felt a peck on the lips.

Soras eyes snapped open, he yelped and ran to the ocean. He sunk himself into the sea while Riku laughed hysterically. 

Sora sat nose deep in the water, blushing fiercely. His cheeks were so red he felt like the water would boil. He was all hot and bothered. 

"I can't believe you fell for that!" Riku laughed.

Riku jumped into the water and casually started to backstroke around Sora in circles, a smirk on his face. Sora glared at him.

"You can't back out of a bet Sora."

Sora pounced on him and they wrestled underwater. Riku pulled them from the water and caught Soras punches with ease in one hand and swept his hair out his face with the other. He spat out water to the side. "Come on, lets do another bet. You can ask for anything you want."

"I get...! I get...!" Sora struggled to think, still flustered. "I get... that you never tell anyone about this!"

"And if I win," said Riku, "I steal your second kiss."

"Riku!"

As Riku tried to run away, Sora leapt on his back. Riku laughed as he carried Sora, piggy backing him as he ran across the beach. Sora buried his face into Rikus shoulder. 

Riku finished the course again and returned. 

Riku tapped Soras arm that was wrapped around his chest. "Hey, I ran it, and technically you're behind me."

Sora shyly peaked over Rikus shoulder. He kissed Rikus cheek. Then he buried his face into Rikus shoulder again. Riku smiled warmly and pressed his temple against his. 

It was nice, he thought, to feel Soras body against him. He could feel his warmth. He could feel his racing heart against his back. He could smell his hair. He could feel his breath tickle his ear. His cheek felt funny where he kissed him. It was the best. 

He carried the brunette as he started to leisurely stroll along the beach. They enjoyed the sound of waves. They enjoyed being with eachother. They enjoyed clinging onto eachother. They enjoyed feeling eachother.

Riku picked up a yellow-green coconut that had fallen from a tree. Back in the day, it took a lot of effort to open them, but now Riku had magical strength, and was able to crush it with his own hand against a rock. He took a swig of the water within, then offered it to Sora, who accepted. Sora gulped it down greedily. Some of the water dripped on Rikus hair, but he was already soaked with sea water anyway. 

Sora nuzzled Rikus shoulder and closed his eyes. He blushed as Riku pressed his cheek against his. He held Riku tighter. 

Riku sat down in the sand, right where the waves lapped. Sora slid down his back until his butt hit the sand, but he kept his arms and legs wrapped around him. He didn't ever want to let go. He closed his eyes and cuddled him. 

Riku closed his eyes too. He put a hand on Soras arm.

The chill of the night was starting to set in now that they were both wet and in the wind of the waves. The body heat of the other kept them content.

They got lost in the moment and neither knew how long they stayed there. Riku finished the coconut and threw it aside.

Riku knew Sora was never going to let him go, not emotionally. Their hearts were connected. Soras heart was made of multiple people: Roxas, Ventus and only God knows how many others. But Sora was Rikus heart. Riku loved the King, he loved Namine, he loved Kairi. But Sora was his heart and Sora was his soul mate. Their destinies were intertwined in the way he'd always dreamed they'd be when he was a kid. It had came true.

Sora nuzzled his back. Riku smiled. They could feel eachothers heart beats. It was a natural lullaby. It was so peaceful. 

"We gonna swim?" Riku asked.

"Let's just stay here a minute." Sora mumbled into his back. Riku could understand. 

But eventually, it just got too cold. "Lets swim anoanother time. I'm chilly. I'll see you home.

Sora didn't truly want to but they were shivering against eachother and he gave in. He felt even colder when he let go of Riku, but in a different way. He joined Riku in his boat instead of taking his own. 

They climbed up to Soras room and through the window. "Sleep over." Said Sora.

"I have to get back to my dad."

"Please? At least stay and warm up." Sora started to undress. "Take off your wet clothes."

"...Alright." and he closed the window. Sora was naked and had goosebumps all over his body.

Sora helped Riku undress, undoing his belt as Riku took off his shirt. His hands were shaking, both from the cold and anxiousness. They crawled into Soras small bed together. 

Sora rubbed Rikus chest in effort to warm him up. Sora put Rikus hands on him, silently ordering him to do the same back. 

They shared more small, pecked kisses as they huddled for warmth. They swooned. They both tasted like coconut water. 

Sora ran the tip of his tongue along Rikus lip. Riku flinched and shuddered. They kisses slowly grew more sloppy and lustful. 

Sora rubbed his legs against Rikus. A sensation ran through which caused him to shudder and arch. It had been caused when Sora had pulled Rikus leg toward him and, unintentionally, his knee pressed against his groin. A moan forced its way out of him. 

Sora squeezed Rikus leg between his and began to grind against it. He shivered as he ran his hands down Rikus muscles. He rolled on top of him and pressed his whole body against him. They both moaned as Sora dry humped him, their cocks rubbing together. 

Riku began to pant and tremble. He had only planned to steal a kiss, and he had to do that under the false pretences of a bet, because he was too emotionally distant to just admit his feelings and do it. He never imagined Sora would give him his virginity as well. 

"Touch me." Sora pleaded against his lips.

"Sorry." Riku wrapped his arms around him. 

It wasn't enough. Sora wriggled his hips against him, bringing more attention to where exactly he wanted more contact. "Touch me." He pleaded again.

Rikus hand trembled as he reached down between them and began to stroke Soras penis. 

"Use your muscles." Sora whispered.

Riku took his cock in his hand and started to give him a handjob. Sora sighed happily and returned the favour. They moaned into eachothers mouths.

Sora stroked Rikus hard nipple with his thumb. 

The cold had made their penises shrink, but as they warmed up, they rose to a normal size and eventually became erect. Sora whined needily as he rubbed their penises together again. 

Riku moaned as Sora groped his chest. He bit his lip when Sora squeezed his balls. His toes curled. He couldn't believe Sora was touching him this way. 

His nerves were getting the best of him; he felt himself getting softer and Sora was getting antsy from how little affection Riku was giving in comparison to him. Sora looked at him, feeling Riku getting softer in his hand. He looked a bit upset. "What's wrong?" He asked. 

"I'm just not used to this." Riku said. "I'm sorry."

"Do you not... Then why did you kiss me?" Sora sat up and got off of him. "It was just a prank...I'm stupid."

"No, I..."

Sora got a blanket and swaddled himself in it. "You can go." Sora left the room. Riku heard him lock himself in the bathroom.

Riku sighed. He climbed off the bed and stepped onto their soggy clothes. He cringed. He draped them over various furniture. Then he sat on the bed feeling sorry for himself. He had gotten in way over his head. He loved Sora. But couldn't express it properly. And now he'd fucked it up. 

He heard the sound of the shower. He couldn't leave things like this.

He made his way to the bathroom and used an unlocking spell with his key blade to enter without permission. 

Sora hadn't noticed him. He was sitting in the shower with his head down. He didn't even need their hearts to be connected to know how heart broken Sora was. 

Sora flinched when Riku took his shoulders and stood him up. Riku got on his knees and took Soras member in to his mouth. He started giving him a blow job.

"R-Riku!" Sora gasped.

Riku didn't respond, he just carried on sucking.

"Riku, don't do this if you dont mean it."

Riku lifted his cock up and sucked on the base. Sora bit his lip. 

"Cause I really need you to mean it."

Riku stood up and kissed Sora for the millionth time that night. 

"You mean more to me then anyone else in the world Sora."

Then he got back on his knees, licked his cock up and down, and took it back in his mouth again. 

Sora bit his lip and started to tear up. He took a deep breath. The warm water running down his spine helped settle him down, and he ran his hands through Rikus hair. He let his eyes close and he started lightly moaning. 

Riku held his cock down and lapped gently at the stream of water that ran down it. They both moaned in ecstasy. 

Sora took him by his shoulders and pushed him away. "Tell me you love me. I need to hear it. I can't do this if you don't say it."

"I... I love you, Sora"

Sora started to cry. "Do you mean it? I can't do it if you don't mean it... or want to say it..."

Rikus heart broke. He wanted to cry himself. Riku knew how to fight for Sora, he knew how to die for Sora, and that was his love language. But it wasn't Soras. Soras love language wasn't one Riku knew how to speak, at least not well. He was never any good at talking through his emotions. He had always resorted to physical things, usually putting his life at risk. Riku very much wanted to die at this point, hating that what had started as a bet had put Sora in tears from insecurity. His entire life he'd been so eager to be an important part of Soras life, that his passion, possessivness and jealousy had been exploited by darkness for years. 

Then after he recovered, he helped the King search for Aqua - something unrelated to Sora. He'd helped Namine - something unrelated to Sora. He didn't panic when Sora got lost searching for Kairi. He knew Sora would always find his way back to him. Their fates were aligned - if Sora truly ever was gone from the earth, never to return, Riku felt like his own soul would leave his body to be with him. It just would. 

But that wasn't enough, was it?

He just had to get Soras first kiss, didn't he? 

Was his obsession with Sora never going to end? Was he never going to be satisfied? What was wrong with him?

"Sora... I'm sorry. For everything I've done. I know I'm not good at this. But you really are... you're the most important person in the world to me. You're my rock. You're the reason I wake up every morning. You're the last thing on my mind when I go to bed. I dream of you. I look at your face on my phone every day. Your smile makes me smile."

He took Sora by the hips and sucked him again. Sora shuddered, tears in his eyes, and let him. Sora timidly thrust into his mouth. He shuddered at the vibrations when Riku moaned around him.

Riku jerked himself off, determined to get hard. He was going to take Soras virginity tonight no questions asked. 

He turned Sora around and hoisted his leg up. He slicked himself up with a cocoa butter oil, which sat among the various shampoo, conditioners and body scrubs. Why did women have so many of those? You just need one of each.

Regardless, Sora screamed as Riku pushed himself inside him. Neither had ever done this before and were ignorant to the knowledge that he should have been stretched first. Instead, Riku cast Heal on him, and put a hand over his mouth so he didn't wake his mother. Sora screamed into his hand and squeezed his eyes shut. He started to calm down when he felt the magic heal him, a cold sensation easing the sharp stinging on his entrance. When Riku started thrusting, it hurt again, and he screamed again. This time, both he and Riku cast Heal and the blood that had started to run down his thigh disappeared. 

"Are you okay?" Asked Riku.

Sora nodded and put a hand over Rikus. Despite being gagged, he moaned loudly enough for it to echo around the room. It was starting to feel good. He closed his eyes and leaned back against Rikus chest. 

It was difficult to balance on one leg, on your toes, on a slippery floor, while someone was moving inside of you, but he was managing it until Riku put him down onto all fours. The water hit the centre of his spine. He moaned happily and then nodded for Riku to continue. He cried out when Riku started to have his way with him again. He bit his lip and cast Heal on himself again. 

"Are you okay?" 

"Yeah" he winced. "If you enjoy it, carry on."

"Are you sure?"

"Totally."

So Riku carried on. After a while, Sora tapped him. "Let me do you."

They swapped positions and Sora arched his back in ecstasy when he entered Riku. 

Sora almost came immediately. "You feel good Riku..." he swooned. "No wonder you liked this."

Riku grunted and laid his head on the floor. He cast Heal on himself. His muscles were tight and kept forcing Sora out, so he had to pull his cheeks apart to make it easier, which was a bit embarrassing. He moaned when Sora hit a particular spot inside of him. But he didn't like being on all fours like a dog, and pushed Sora off. 

"No fair!" Whined Sora, "I put up with it!"

Riku got on his back, put his legs up in the air, and pulled Sora down. He put Sora inside him. 

Oh, gone were the days when he used to kick Sora away from this position. 

He grabbed Sora by his hair and yanked him down, his legs on Soras shoulders. "I was a coward." Riku panted, "We should have done this years ago. Come on Sora." He grabbed Soras hips and forced him to thrust into him harder. Sora buried his face in Rikus chest, but the shower was going directly into Rikus face. 

Riku could breathe underwater via magic but the force of the water blinded him, so he pushed Soras head up so was directly above him. They looked into eachothers blue eyes.

"Riku, I love you."

"I love you too Sora."

Then Sora came. Riku gasped as Sora filled him up. 

Then he laughed, because Sora made a silly face when he came. 

The brunette collapsed on top of him. Riku hugged him and sat them up into a sitting position. Sora swooned, cradled in Rikus arms as he enjoyed the afterglow of his orgasm. "Did you feel it too?" Sora asked dizzily.

"No, but I don't have to."

"I want you to."

Sora reached down and played with Rikus cock. It was easier now it was slick with oil. "Do you want to put it in again?" Sora asked.

"Not if you don't like it."

"It's okay." 

Sora repositioned himself to sit on Rikus lap. He gasped as he lowered himself, taking Riku inside of him. They both cast Heal again. They kissed. Riku slid back so the water could fall on them and Sora started to bounce. Sora whimpered. Riku cast Heal and he settled down. Sora buried his head in Rikus shoulder. "You okay?" Riku asked.

"Y-Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

Sora sank to the hilt and suddenly cried out and arched. His eyes rolled to the back of his head. Having Riku inside him hurt, but somewhere deep inside him, there was a particular place that felt good. 

Amazingly good. 

He ground against it and moaned blissfully.

He bounced again and prodded that spot every time. He cried out and squeezed his eyes. Riku laughed at his face again when Sora came for the second time, much more intensely than the first time. 

Riku closed his eyes as Soras hole clenched on him during his orgasm and he finally came himself, though quietly. He shuddered in silent ecstasy while Sora squealed like a pig. 

They laid their heads on eachothers shoulders once Sora settled down.

"I'm definitely warmed up now," said Riku.

"Yeah" Sora smiled. He bit his lip as he stood up, Rikus penis sliding out if him. Blood and semen leaked from him, but it was immediately rinsed down the drain. Sora didn't notice, but Riku had to rinse some blood off his cock. Then he stood up too. 

"Are you okay?" Riku asked.

"Yeah." Said Sora.

"Are you sure?"

"It felt better that time. It was deeper. I could feel it twitching inside of me. I could feel your pulse inside of me." Sora smiled dreamily. "I liked it."

Riku blinked, then smiled warmly. "I think I still have jealousy toward you Sora."

"Hm?"

"Towards your heart. How you can be openly loving. I'm... not consumed with darkness anymore but... I think that feeling is still there. I don't think it will ever go away."

"Well, I don't love everybody. Atleast, my love is not enough."

"What?"

"I didn't miss my mom as much as I think I should have. But I think about you every day. I choose to love her. But I don't choose to love you. I just do. And I think she can feel that."

"Your heart has probably not got much room left. You share it with, like, a thousand people."

Sora laughed. "That's a good point. It still worries me though."

"We've been away a long time." said Riku. "I feel like the people who have fought by my side are my family. Not really my parents." 

"I do too!" agreed Sora, "But is that bad?"

"There's no bad way to love someone. The King told me that."

"Why'd he tell you that?"

"We were... talking about you... and... how I felt about you. And what those feelings did to me. And the things it made me do."

Sora grabbed a shower gel and started washing himself. "...And what else did he say?"

"That my heart belongs to me... but that darkness took it easily because I already had a craving to give it to someone." He sighed. "He said to keep my heart strong and not give it away... but that I shouldn't ignore when my heart is calling out for someone. Giving your heart away to anyone that will take it makes it weak, but ignoring it entirely makes it weak too. To just listen to my heart. Trust your instincts, listen to your heart, and you will be strong."

"My heart is strong..." said Sora, "And I listen to it all the time. But it calls out to everyone. It belongs to everyone... I always have to give it away. And it belongs to you." Sora looked up at him. "So don't hurt it again. Okay? My heart belongs to everyone, so no matter how much love I can give every person, everyone needs to be my strength. I think that's why I feel guilty for not loving my mom enough. I need her strength too. I can't be on my own. I'm not strong on my own. I can't love enough on my own. My friends make my heart strong."

Riku got flustered, but gathered his senses and nodded. "You can save an entire world of hearts, several times, even in death. The least I can do is look after yours. I did it while you were sleeping and I will do it for you now." 

He spun Sora around. Riku was pressed flush against his back. Riku lifted Sora up, just enough to insert himself into Soras hole, then let him down to stand again. Sora gasped. He whimpered at having Riku so deep inside him again, so unexpectedly. 

"Can you feel my heart Sora? Can you feel is against you? Can you feel it inside of you? Listen to it. I love you. And I love how you love. There is nothing wrong with your love.

There is nothing wrong with your heart. It's never been weak. But I will protect it. And for as long as I live, and after I die, and in the next life, I will protect you Sora. No matter how far away we get, I will always be with you. Never have any doubt about that."

Sora craned his head to look up at him. He was blushing and whimpering and needy. He nodded. 

He shuddered as Riku leaned down and kissed him gently. 

"I'm listening," whispered Sora. 

The End


End file.
